With the increasing use of honeycomb core material in panel application, an adequate apparatus and method for lifting sheets of honeycomb core material from stacks and loading it into fixtures of automated robot panel fabrication machines has become necessary. Prior attempts at automating the handling of honeycomb core sheets have always resulted in damage.
The patent literature includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,671 issued Apr. 27, 1965 illustrative of means for grasping, lifting, and manipulating steel reinforcing mats. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,282 issued Sept. 13, 1960 shows a prior art clamp for honeycomb core splicing.